Yusaku Fujiki/Gallery
Officials YusakuFujiki.png|First Official image of Yusaku. Yusakuface.png|Yusaku's face. Yusaku Normal.png|Full body view of Yusaku in his uniform. Yusaku VR duel.png|Yusaku's in his VR form as "Playmaker". VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". LABO01 Yusaku Fujiki.png|Yusaku Fujiki's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. Yusaku Fujiki.jpg|Official Picture of Yusaku Fujiki by Hiroki one of the ARC V animators. AnimediaJune2017YusakuFujiki.jpg|Official poster of Yusaku and Playmaker in Animedia June 2017. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. Chibi Yusaku drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Chibi Yusaku Playmarker drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku / Playmarker drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. tumblr_ozmdbqynxE1tgd8fxo1_1280.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker drawn by Hiroki Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. V-Jump Yusaku V-JUMP.jpg|Yusaku on the front of V Jump June 2017. Yusaku OCG.jpg|Yusaku in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Yusaku, Ai, and Knight of Hanoi on V Jump Calendar June 2017 VJMP-2017-7-Cover.png|V jump July issue Yusaku Playmarker V-JUMP112017.png|Yusaku / Playmarker on the front of V Jump November 2017. Advertising AD Yuma and Playmarker 2.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma and Playmarker.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Playmaker, Ai, Yuma and Astral. DVD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Yusaku and Ai on the 1th DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki in Op 1. Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Op1 Young Yusaku.png|Young Yusaku. Op 1 Playmarker with Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker with "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Playmaker and Revolver. Believe In Magic Ed1 Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Playmaker in Ed 1. Ed1 Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Ed1 Playmarker.png|Playmaker. Ed1 Yusaku 3.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Believe In Magic Ed1.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Writing Life Writing life Yusaku and Ai in ed 2.jpg|Yusaku with Ai in Ed 2 Yusaku in VRAINS ed 2.jpg|Yusaku at a church in Ed 2 Ed2 Writing life Yusaku, Shoichi and his brother.jpg|Yusaku with Shoichi Kusanagi and Shoichi's brother in Ed 2 Playmarker in VRAINS ED 2.jpg|"Playmaker" in Ed 2 Decode talker and Playmaker in Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Ed 2 Playmarker, Firewall and Decode Talker.jpg|Playmaker with "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Writing Life Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Writing Life Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Knight of Hanoi vs Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku's antisocial personality. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom.png|Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku.png|Naoki tries to befriend Yusaku. Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi working on a trap to catch the AI program. Ep002 Yusaku hacks into SOL'systems.png|Yusaku hacks into SOL Technologies' systems. Ep001 Yusaku logs in.png|Yusaku logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Playmaker saves Blue Angel. Ep001 Data Storm.png|Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi watching the Data Storm. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker 2.png|Close up of Playmaker. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker.png|Close up of Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Playmarker vs Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi2.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmarker draws.png|Playmaker draws. Ep002 Playmaker Sets two cards.png|Playmaker Sets two cards. Ep002 Young Yusaku injured.jpg|Young Yusaku is rescued after an uknown incident. Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill 2.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmarker makes a circuit appear.png|Playmarker makes the circuit that leads to the future appear. Ep002 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep002 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker". Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Yusaku meets Revolver. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Ep004 Yusaku in his Hidden room.png|Yusaku in his Hidden room. Ep004 Playmaker forced to Duel Go.png|Playmaker forced to Duel Go. Ep004 Playmarker vs GO.png|Playmaker vs GO. Episode 5 Playmaker and Decoder talker.jpg|Playmaker shown through "Decode Talker". Ep005 Playmarker defeats Go.png|Playmaker defeats GO. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Naoki tells Yusaku that the Duel Club was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS. Ep006 Naoki, Yusaku and Hosoda.png|Yusaku introducing himself to the member of the Duel Club. Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Yusaku greeted by Aoi. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker VS Blue Angel Episode 7 Blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Playmarker watches Ai devoured Hanoi's program. Ep006 Akira meets Yusaku.png|Akira thanks Yusaku for saving his sister. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Playmaker screaming in pain.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 10 Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmarker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Playmarker and Revolver in the Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal without his D-Board. Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Effect of "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Decode Talker and Encode Talker disappearing.png|Playmaker watches "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" disappear. Episode 11 Ep011 Playmaker knocked out.png|Playmaker knocked out by "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Playmarker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker attacks with Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" to let "Firewall Dragon" attack twice during his Battle Phase. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Yusaku and Emma. 13-3 Yusaku looking.jpg|Yusaku looking at Emma. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Playmarker challenged by Ghost Girl. Ep14 Ai and Playmarker.png|Ai states that Playmarker doesn't have to accept Ghost Girl's challenge. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Playmarker vs Ghost Girl. Ep014 Playmarker attacked by Meluseek.png|Playmarker attacked by "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Playmarker Special Summons Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Lockout Gardna". Ep015 Playmarker with Striping Partner and Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Striping Partner". Ep015 Playmarker Link Summons Underclock Taker.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Underclock Taker". Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Playmarker saves Ghost Girl. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Playmaker helps Ghost Girl Ep015 Playmarker with Excode Talker and Scan Doll.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Playmaker informed by Ghost Girl that he has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom.png|Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom. Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Ep016 Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer.png|Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker using Kuriball.png|Playmarker using "Kuriball" to protect himself from SOL Technologies' security trap. Ep016 Kitamura looking at Playmarker.png|Kitamura asking why Playmarker is in SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A.png|Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A Episode 17 Ep017 Playmarker with Dot Scaper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Dot Scaper". Ep017 Playmarker with Vector Square Daemon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Vector Square Daemon". Episode 18 Ep018 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai listening to Ghost Girl. Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Playmaker VS Akira.png|Playmaker vs. Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Bitlooper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Bitlooper". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker" in a Master Duel. Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png|Playmarker and Ai annoyed by the effect of "Tindangle Hound". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Flame Administrator.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Flame Administrator". Ep018 Playmarker angry.png|Playmarker angry at Akira. Ep018 Playmarker and Shoichi angry.png|Playmarker and Shoichi angry at Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Encode Talker.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Encode Talker". Episode 19 Ep019 Playmarker activates Linkage Hole.png|Playmarker activates "Linkage Hole". Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Ai shocked by Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Ai that there's no friendship between them. Ep019 Blue Angel concern at playmaker.jpg|Blue Angel concerned about Playmarker. Ep019 Young Yusaku electrocuted.png|Young Yusaku electrocuted. Ep019 Young Yusaku Sleeping.jpg|Young Yusaku Sleeping. Ep019 Young Yusaku despaired.png|Young Yusaku despaired. Ep019 Young Yusaku regains the confidence.png|Young Yusaku regains his confidence after hearing the mysterious voice. Ep019 Sad Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Akira that he hasn't no future to talk about with friends. Ep019 Yusaku horrify.jpg|Yusaku wakes from a nightmare on the incident. Ep019 Yusaku's nightmare.png|Yusaku's nightmare. Episode 20 Ep020 Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase.png|Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase with the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating". Ep020 Playmarker after have defeated Akira.png|Playmarker after have defeated Akira. Ep020 Playmarker retrieves Sol's data.png|Playmarker retrieves SOL Technologies' data. Ep020 Yusaku and Shoichi shocked.png|Yusaku and Shoichi are shocked to learn that Dr. Kogami died seven years ago. Episode 21 Ep021 Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road.png|Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road. Episode 22 Ep022 Playmaker looking at the sun.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at the eclipse. Ep022 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku listening as Naoki tells "Athnoers"' story. Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching a person turned into an Another. Ep022 Yusaku in Makoto's room.png|Yusaku discovers an unconscious Makoto. Ep022 Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim.png|Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim. Ep022 Yusaku learning about the next target.png|Yusaku learning about the next target. Ep022 Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target.png|Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target. Ep022 Go meets Yusaku.png|Go meets Yusaku. Ep022 Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker.png|Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku tells Ai that Go has changed his fighting style. Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Yusaku decides to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 24 Ep024 Playmaker arriving at the duel.png|Playmaker arriving at the Speed Duel between Go Onizuka and Doctor Genome. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Playmaker teams up with Go and Blue Angel. Ep024 Playmarker and a Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmarker asking Knight about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Ep024 Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight.png|Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Yusaku and Shoichi eating. Episode 26 Ep026 Yusaku looking.png|Yusaku looking at. Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yusaku Fujiki